L'union fais la force!
by The rumors of angels
Summary: me revoicit avec une nouvelle fic!!!!!!! L'union fais la force!! la fic est concentrer sur le bo Sirius!! c lui qui parle tout le long!!! on nai comme dans ca tete!!!!! histoire drama et romance en meme temps!!!! REVIEW!!!! sinon vous avez pas la suite!!
1. Default Chapter

Bon alors Salut a tous me revoici avec une nouvelle fan fic sur mon bo Sirius!! Oui oui MON!! Essayez pas Wingardium et Leviosa!! Il est a moi compris???? Bon bon loll voici le premier chapitre!! Et REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Merci SaRiA  
  
L'union fais la force  
  
Chapitre 1  
  
Le secret de Assia  
  
-Frèro!! Réveille-toi! C'est cette folle qui hurle pour que je me réveille, c'est ma s?ur, ma petite s?ur.  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu veux en? Lui demandai-je  
  
-Juste te dire que tu as reçut une lettre! Cette folle ma petite s?ur rentre au collège Poudlard cette année! Je vais l'avoir avec moi toute l'année!  
  
-De qui?  
  
-Sais pas! Elle saute sur mon lit, sur exciter. Je la prends par les jambes, elle tombe sur mon lit et je me mets à la chatouiller.  
  
-Eh petite Cracmol t'a eu ta lettre de Poudlard?  
  
-Oui!! Arrête!! S'il te plait. Arrête de me chatouiller!  
  
-D'accord Cracmol!  
  
-Je suis pas une Cracmol! Je vais aller à Poudlard comme toi et je suis une sorcière!  
  
-Ouais! C'est ça! Si tu veux! Je me lève et je vais dans les toilettes, cette petite peste me suit! -Je peux pas m'habiller en paix? Petite Cracmol!  
  
-Arrête de dire que je suis une Cracmol! Elle se met à pleurée. Elle s'assit par terre et se met à sangloter, par ma faute.  
  
-Oh! Je t'en pris, Jessia, je voulais pas! Tu me pardonne? Je me suis assis à coté d'elle.  
  
-Oh va-t'en Sirius! Je t'aime pas! -Je sais que tu m'aime pas, Dis-je en la prenant et en la forças à se coucher sur mes genoux, aucune petite s?ur aime son grand frère!  
  
-C'est normal alors! Tien ta lettre! Elle se relève et fonce dans sa chambre. Une vraie petite peste celle la! C'est une lettre de mon meilleur ami!  
  
Cher Sirius  
  
Comment vas-tu? Moi, je vais bien! Je suis aller voir Remus chez lui, sa mère m'a écrit, elle disait qu'elle avait des problèmes avec Remus, les pleines lunes sont particulièrement mouvementer, j'ai conseiller que tu viennes aussi, mais je me suis souvenu que tu étais en vacances avec ta s?ur! J'espère qu'elle ne t'a pas trop causé de problèmes! J'ai eu des nouvelles de Peter, et Lyli! Toi, as-tu eu des nouvelles de Assia? En tout cas, écrit moi vite! Ton meilleur ami James Potter Disant Cornedrue  
  
Je pris un autre parchemin et me mis à écrit ma réponse.  
  
Cher James J'espère que tu va bien! Je suis revenu de vacances avec ma s?ur! Elle ne me laisse plus tranquille! Je n'aurais pas du l'emmener! Mais on n'a passer du bon temps quand même! J'espère que Lunard va bien! Ton cher Patmol lui va très bien! Et non je n'ai pas reçut de nouvelles de Assia! Toi, Lyli va bien? Je me demande si Myamora a écrit à Remus! Tu veux venir à la maison dans deux jours? Si tu veux, je t'attends! Écrit moi ta réponse, Ed, mon hibou, va t'apporter ta réponse vu que ton hibou, Nico, n'est pas rester! Garde Ed avec toi s'il te plait confis-lui ta réponse, il est très gentil et clame! A bientôt Ton meilleur ami Sirius Black Dit Patmol  
  
Je donnas la lettre a mon hibou, Ed, mes parents me l'ont offert le jour de ma fête de 15ans! J'ai appelé mon hibou Ed, a causse d'une histoire. Avant que je reçoive ma lettre de Poudlard, j'aillais à l'école du cartier, mon meilleur ami s'appeler Ed, nous étions toujours ensemble, quand j'ai eu ma lettre, il était chez moi, il a eu peur et il est parti. Ca m'arrive encore de le croiser dans la rue, même si ça fait 7ans de ça maintenant, y m'arrive encore de lui dire bonjours quand je le vois, mais jamais il me répond, je suppose qu'il a toujours peur. Enfin bref, je tenais beaucoup a lui et j'ai décidé d'appeler mon hibou Ed, parce que je l'ai vu marcher devant la maison quand je m'apprêtais à le nommé. Ed se tenaient sur mon bureau la patte tendue, comme si, il s'avait que j'allais lui confier une lettre.  
  
-Tu va rester chez James d'accord? Lui dis-je. Pour toute réponse et me mordille le doigt, je le caresse sur la tête, puis il ouvrit ses ailes majestueuses et s'envole par la fenêtre ouverte.  
  
-Sirius! Viens manger grand frere! Me dit la petite voix de ma petite s?ur.  
  
-Ouais j'arrive! Je descendit manger avec le reste de ma famille.  
  
-M'man, est ce que James peut venir à la maison dans deux jours?  
  
-Bien sur mon chéri! Répondit ma mère en m'embrassant. Maudite mère toujours a m'embrassé, après ça Jessia se moque de moi.  
  
-Arrête maman! J'ai plus 5 ans!  
  
-Oh! Mon poussin tu as presque 17ans!  
  
-Poussin, mon frère c'est un poussin.  
  
-Arrête Cramol. Après le repas je remonte à ma chambre, Ed est revenu, avec la réponse de James.  
  
Cher Sirius. Mes parents veulent que je vienne chez toi, samedi a une heure je vais être- la! En tout cas. Ne m'écrit plus! Écrit donc a Assia!! Aller, aller Cornedrue te donne un ordre! Au plaisir de te voir samedi Patmol! James  
  
Quand James veut quelque chose, pas possible de lui désobéir, je prends donc un morceau de parchemin et ma plume.  
  
Chère Assia! J'espère que tu va bien! Moi, je vais bien. Samedi James vient chez moi et tout va bien pour cet été. Mais je m'inquiet! Je n'es pas eu de nouvelle de toi! Alors écrit moi vite! J'attends de tes nouvelles. Ton ami Sirius Black  
  
Je donne la lettre a Ed, il s'envolas par la fenêtre. Vivement samedi. Ma s?ur, toujours cette folle a la porte de ma chambre a me demandé à qui j'écris comme ça.  
  
-Jessia? Quand vas-tu apprendre que les garçons de mon age aime ça être seul?  
  
-Oui je sais, mais je veux savoir. C'est ta petite amie?  
  
-Non! Et pour qui tu te prends pour dire ça? Attend que je t'attrape! Et ça y est, elle file dans sa chambre! Petite peste! Je me couche et m'endors rapidement.  
  
Deux jours on passé depuis, il est 1heure, j'attends James. Il y a encore cette peste qui tourne autour de moi.  
  
-Jessia, c'est mon meilleur ami. Il s'appelle James! Et que je ne te revois plus! James arriva. Nous montons dans ma chambre et Ed est revenu.  
  
-Ed! Je le délivre de son fardeau, il vole juste qu'a sa cage et moi je lis ma lettre.  
  
Cher Sirius et James (si tu es-la) Comment allez-vous? Moi je vais très bien, au faite, tu as raison Sirius, je ne t'ai pas écrit alors pardonne-moi! Si tu veux savoir ce que je fais chaque été, vient me voir devant la gare King's Cross a Londre, vient me voir à minuit dimanche prochain! Emmène James s'il veut venir bien sur, alors a dimanche. Pas la peine de m'écrire. Je vais t'attendre dix minutes, si tu n'es pas la je pars! A bientôt Assia  
  
-On y va? Demandai-je.  
  
-Bien sur!  
  
-Voulez vous manger quelque chose?  
  
-Qui t'envois?  
  
-Maman! Alors vous voulez manger quelque chose?  
  
-Oui s'il te plait! Dit James.  
  
-Alors descendez c'est prêt! Nous descendons avec ma petite peste de s?ur, ma mère nous a fais des gâteaux. Après avoir manger plusieurs gâteaux, nous montons dans ma chambre pour parler un peu.  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu pense qu'elle fait? Demande James.  
  
-Je sais pas, mais ça doit être quelque chose d'important, si elle veut qu'on aille la voir la nuit. Nous nous couchons, je plongeas vite dans le sommeil. Le lendemain, James et moi faisons tout pour fuir ma s?ur, c'est vraiment une peste depuis que je l'ai emmené en vacances. Le dimanche cependant elle nous laissas tranquille. Vers 10heure, James et moi faisons semblant d'aller ce coucher, a 11heure 30, nous partons.  
  
-Ce n'est plus très loin. Murmurai-je à James. Après avoir tourner un tournant, on voit très bien la gare, mais personne au alentour.  
  
-tu crois qu'elle va venir? Demande James.  
  
-Oui, il n'est pas encore minuit! Nous attendons, encore et encore. Vers minuit et 5, elle arrivas enfin. Mais elle n'est pas comme a l'habitude, normalement elle sourit, elle porte tout sauf du noir et des longues cape avec un capuchon, maintenant, elle ne sourit pas, elle est tout en noir, et on ne voit pas ces beaux et long cheveux blonds comme l'argent.  
  
-Bonsoir! Dit-elle, belle soirée non?  
  
-Oui très belle soirée, alors tu nous montre ce que tu fais ?  
  
-Oh! Oui! Suivez-moi! Elle nous emmène de l'autre coter de la rue, la, il y a une espèce de bibliothèque.  
  
-Tu étudie tout l'été? Demande James.  
  
-Bien sur que non! Répondit Assia. Appelez-moi, Sakura, c'est mon nom dans ce monde. vous allez voir. Elle nous fit entrer, il y avait tout plein de personne bizarre habiller de noir.  
  
-Bonsoir Sakura, tu as ramené d'autres vampires? Demandas une petite fille.  
  
-Non, ça c'est mes amis Buffy! Il y a eu d'autres vampires qui sont venu quand j'étais parti?  
  
-Hum. Non sauf Angel! Répondit la jeune fille appeler Buffy.  
  
-Ah! Oui Angel! Merci Buffy, laisse moi leur montrer d'accord?  
  
-Oui, Aure voir Sakura!  
  
-Je crois que vous avez compris? Demande Assia ou Sakura, je ne sais plus.  
  
-Compris quoi?  
  
-Je m'occupe de faire les registre des vampires du pays, il n'y ena plusieurs, même a Poudlard!  
  
-Ah ouais? Qui est à Poudlard? Demandai-je.  
  
-hum. il y en n'a juste un, il y a un loup-garou et je pense bien que vous savez qui c'est, le vampire c'est Snape!  
  
-J'ai déjà entendu ce nom quelque part. ah oui la photo, c'est Rogue!  
  
-Oui c'est Rogue, mais il ne faut pas le dire, sinon les tueur de vampires le tuera.  
  
-Comment, il fait pour vivre le jour?  
  
-Il boit une potion, c'est comme ça que plusieurs vampires vivre également le jour. Expliqua Assia.  
  
-Je comprends, d'accord! Marmonna James. Elle continuas à nous montré le Domme comme elle l'appelait, la batiste dans la quelle nous nous trouvons ressemble à un ancien monastère, le toit est comme un grand bol a l'envers. Lorsqu'il fut temps de repartir, Assia nous emmenas juste qua la sortit de la ville, j'habite près de la.  
  
-Alors tu fais ça tout. Je fut obliger de m'interrompre car quelqu'un venait d'arriver devant nous.  
  
-Jimmy, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas quitter ton repaire!  
  
-Je sais mais je voulais voir avec qui tu étais, de loin ils ont l'air très beau.  
  
-Plutôt bon tu veux dire non?  
  
-Beaux et bon.  
  
-Je vous présente Jimmy, ma s?ur!  
  
-Jimmy?  
  
-C'est mon surnom beau mec! Dit Jimmy a James.  
  
-C'est un vampire? Demandai-je.  
  
-Oui, c'est un vampire, qui na pas le droit de se promener!  
  
-Oh! Ca va Sakura, pas besoin de t'énerver, moi c'est Joanie, je suis la s?ur de Sakura ou Assia comme vous voulez et vous c'est quoi vos noms?  
  
-James, James Potter.  
  
-Moi, c'est Sirius Black!  
  
-J'aime ton nom tu sais? Me dit Jimmy.  
  
-hum. je sais-la! Pourquoi ton surnom c'est Jimmy?  
  
-Oh! Ca c'est une longue histoire, je puis leur raconter Assia? Dit Jimmy en s'assistant sur le muret a côté.  
  
-Oui tu peux s'ils ne sont pas trop presser.  
  
-Non ça va, tu peux y aller.  
  
-Très bien, tout ça, ça la commencer le jour ou je suis entrer à Poudlard, je me suis fait mordre par un vampire pendant les vacances de Noël, quand je suis retourner à Poudlard j'ai mordu un garçon qui m'énervais, Rogue, et je me suis fait renvoyer de l'école mais il m'ont laissé faire de la magie. Un soir j'ai rencontré un garçon nommé Jimmy, il s'est fait tuer par un tueur de vampire et je me suis jurer de le venger et depuis tout le monde m'appelle Jimmy, ils disent que je suis obséder par ce garçon la!  
  
-D'accord! Dit James. Je ne puis m'empêcher de la trouver belle, elle est comme sa s?ur, les cheveux blond comme l'argent lui tombe juste qu'au milieu du dos, elle semble méchante a première vue, mais dans le fond je sais qu'elle ne l'a pas.  
  
-Ah! Bloody  
  
-Un serpent?  
  
-Oui, c'est celui de mon amie Erika! Elle est vampire aussi, si Bloody est la, elle n'est pas loin! Elle est sûrement avec mon autre amie vampire! J'ai tout plein d'amies!  
  
-Erika! Marylou! Qu'est ce que vous faite ici toutes les deux?  
  
-Ca se voit non? On vient voir Jimmy! Sakura? Que fait-tu avec deux beaux mortels? Demandas l'une des deux nouvelle venue.  
  
-Ce ne te regarde pas Marylou, justement nous devons partir. Je passas à coter des deux amies de Joanie, quelqu'un m'attrapas le bras, je me retournas vers celle qui ma attraper, je me suis surpris moi-même a voir ses yeux, d'un bleu ciel, plus doux que bleu bébé, un très beaux bleu percent qui me fixais.  
  
-J'ai faim! Murmuras t'elle.  
  
-Ne me prend pas pour ton dîner, j'aimerais rester entier au lever du soleil!  
  
-Je n'ai pas dit que j'allais te découper en morceau. juste boire un peu!  
  
-Pas moi! Je ne suis pas a mangé ni a boire! Je suis désoler!  
  
-Tu pourrais devenir comme nous tu sais. Dit t'elle en se rapprochant de moi et se penche à mon oreille en murmurant, tu pourrais la voir plus souvent, je parle de Sakura!  
  
-Sans façon! Je la vois à l'école!  
  
-Oh! S'il te plait! Ca fait si longtemps.  
  
-Ce n'est pas mon affaire! Les autre avait continué, Erika et Joanie regardaient parfois en arrière, comme si elles espéraient que Marylou me tus pour revenir en courant. C'est bizarre normalement, n'importe qui auraient eu peur, mais moi je n'ai pas peur.  
  
-Alors tu me lâche? J'aimerais bien retourner chez moi!  
  
-Bon d'accord. Elle me lâchas le bras et nous retournons avec les autres. J'entends Joanie et Erika murmurer à Marylou :  
  
-Pourquoi tu la pas mordus?  
  
-Parce que je pouvais pas!  
  
-T'a un faible pour lui ou quoi?  
  
-J'aime bien le ou quoi!  
  
-Tu refuse de répondre?  
  
-Ca veut dire qu'on na raison! T'a un faible pour lui!  
  
-Tu te la ferme Joanie!  
  
-Pourquoi je dis, ce que je veux! La preuve, Sirius!  
  
-Ouais? Dit-je!  
  
-Marylou a un faible pour toi!  
  
-c'est super à savoir!  
  
Assia nous quittas à la sorti de la ville, James et moi continuons la route tout seul. Rendu à la maison, nous nous couchons.  
  
Le lendemain, nous allons sur le chemin de traverse, car dans quelque jour la rentrer ce feras, mes amis et moi entrons en septième et dernière année a Poudlard. Faut commencer à pensé à notre avenir, Remus voudrait bien être professeur, mais c'est rare qu'on engage un loup-garou comme professeur! James voudrait bien. a vrai dire, je sais pas ce qu'il veut faire, moi non plus je ne le sais pas. Aujourd'hui nous allons au chemin de traverse voir tout le reste de notre bande, ma s?ur aussi vient mais elle va rester avec ma mère, je ne supporterais pas de la voir roder autour de moi toute la journée! 


	2. Attaque de vampire

Chapitre 2 Attaque de vampire  
  
Le soleil se couchas lorsque ma mère et ma s?ur rentras à la maison, je lui demandas de rester sur le chemin de traverse le reste de l'été, elle ne peu me refuser cette demande. Le soir venu tout le monde se coucha James, Remus, Peter, Lyli, Myamora, Assia et moi. Je fut réveiller par des hurlements, des hurlements déchirant, qui venait du coter moldus et sorciers.  
  
-ALERTE!!!! Les vampires attaquent! Tous aux abris! Cria Tom, le barman.  
  
-Attaque de vampire? Jamais un vampire attaquerait! Je ne comprends pas! Marmonnas Assia en sortant des pieux, des flèches d'argent, des croix bénit et plein de trucs anti vampires. Elle me lance 2 bouteilles, elle en lance à tout le monde, nous avions pris une chambres pour tout le monde.  
  
-Mettez-s'en partout, faut pas qu'ils entre! Elle pris une arbalète et sortit de la pièce, en nous disant.  
  
-Je vous envoie Angel, Briana et Jimmy. Puis, elle disparut. Les cris continuaient à retentir de partout dans le motel, a première vue, ils cherchaient quelque chose. Toc toc  
  
-Qui c'est?  
  
-Angel! Je lui ouvrit, c'était un garçon, du même age que nous je crois, il avait les cheveux foncer et semblait de pas ce souciés des anti-vampires.  
  
-Pourquoi ça ne te fait rien tout ça? Demande Peter.  
  
-C'est pour les méchants vampires, pas pour les gentil!  
  
-Qu'est ce qu'ils veulent? Demandais-je  
  
-Le talisman sacrer.  
  
-C'est?  
  
-Une pierre, elle est attacher à une chaînes en or, les autres vampires la veulent pour la prochaine pleine lune.  
  
-Pourquoi? Demande vivement Remus.  
  
-Parce qu'ils veulent s'allier au autre créature, la prochaine pleine lune est le jugement final! Ca veut dire, tous ceux qui sont vampires par volonté disparaîtrons à jamais et ceux qui le sont sans volonté deviendront mortels! Il faut le talisman pour l'empêcher! Voilà ce qu'ils veulent.  
  
-Oh! Parce qu'y a des personne qui veulent être vampire? Demandas Lyli.  
  
-Certains oui, mais je voulais dire, ceux qui aime être vampire! Comme les amies de Joanie par exemple!  
  
Les hurlement continuas, Briana et Jimmy nous rejoignit.  
  
-Ou est le talisman? Demandas Jimmy.  
  
-Tu ne le sauras pas! Dit Angel  
  
-Tu le sais toi?  
  
-Oui, mais je ne te le dirais pas même si tu me le demande!  
  
-Pourquoi?  
  
-Tu pourrais bien le dire a Marylou et les autre!  
  
Au lever du soleil, Assia reviens, couverte de sang. Je me précipitas sur elle.  
  
-Assia comment te sens tu? Elle ne me répondit pas mais elle tombas sans connaissance. Je la pris dans mes bras et la couchas sur un des lits. Les trois vampires qui étaient avec nous, bois une potions, nous dirent Aure voir et partis.  
  
Assia ne se réveillas que le jour de la rentrer, elle semblait perdue et terriblement faible.  
  
-Ou. qu'elle date on n'ai?  
  
-Le premier septembre, tu viens ? Nous partons, tous les sept a la gare. Nous embarquons dans un compartiment vide.  
  
-Il faut que j'écrive à Ève, il faut que je lui dise tout, elle. Elle ne pu finir sa phrase, j'étais assis devant elle, elle cherchait un morceau de parchemin et une plume, sans vraiment savoir ce que je faisais, je me penchas vers elle et l'embrassa tout doucement sur les lèvres. Toute les conversation sont éteinte, personne ne parle. Lorsque je me retiras, Assia rougit et se remis à chercher son parchemin et sa plume. Lorsqu'elle trouvas ce qu'elle avait besoin, elle se mis à genou a coté de moi, elle se mis à écrire et je pu tout voir.  
  
Chère Ève. Comment va-tu? Moi je ne vais pas trop pire mais ça pourrais être mieux, tu as peut-être appris par Angel, l'attaque des vampires? Si tu ne la pas appris, voilà, les vampires se sont regrouper et a attaquer le chemin de traverse ainsi que quelque rue de moldus au alentour, ils y a plus de 100 mordus et de 150 morts, le décompte va se faire aujourd'hui. J'espère que tu n'auras pas trop de mal avec tout les registre, plusieurs vampires se rajouteront, j'ai peur a une invasion, ils y ont tellement de vampires dans notre pays, maintenant avec tout les blesser et les mort ça fait plus de 250 vampires de plus, faudra quitter l'école souvent cette année, j'ai bien peur de devoir partir et de se préparer au pire! Garde le Domme sous alerte, ils ne savent pas ou est le talisman, si jamais il l'apprennent je ferais ce qu'il faut pour ne pas qu'il l'aille. Le soir de la pleine lune, nous ne pourrons pas compter sur toi, ta transformation se fait lorsque la pleine lune sort, et le jugement final lui au coucher du soleil. Garde l'?il ouvert et informe-moi de tout. Assia, dis Sakura. Ta meilleure amie.  
  
-Je peux t'emprunter ton hibou Sirius? Demanda Assia, ne t'en fais pas elle est quelque part dans le train! Il reviendra vite. Je lui donnas Ed, elle attachas sa lettre a sa patte, et Ed s'envolas par la fenêtre. Je ne pouvais plus enlever mon regard de Assia, les conversation avait repris et moi je ne parlais pas je regardais Assia.  
  
-Tu voit je te l'avais dit qu'il reviendrait vite! Ed étais à la fenêtre, Assia le fit entrer et pris sa lettre. Ca disait :  
  
Chère Assia Moi je vais bien, et oui Angel m'a tout raconter, mais tu te trompe, il n'y a pas que 150 morts et 100 mordus, il y a en tout, 479 morts et 239 mordus, ça donne 718 nouveaux vampires, ah oui j'ai une mauvaise nouvelles, ton frère, Dérick, est mort, avec les combattant des vampires, il a eu un pieu dans le c?ur, je suis désolée, dans les vampires, il y a que quelques victimes donc ; Francis, Martin, Hugo et Karim. Roméo et Derek sont toujours vivants, ils sont au Domme avec Mathieu, en parlant de Mathieu, il a été coupé par un pieu mais il va s'en remettre, ils sont au Domme avec Sarah, Corinne et Karina. Les autres se portent bien, mais y a Mégane et Sophie qui veulent te parler. Ah oui y a ta s?ur Catherinette qui est blesser au Domme, on n'a transporté tous ceux qu'on pouvait mais ils se sont complètement jeter dans le flot de pieu. Encore désolée. Ève dit Eeve Ta meilleure amie.  
  
Assia essuyas une larme qui coulait sur sa joue, je me mis à genou a coté d'elle je la serai contre moi, elle se mis à sangloter, des sanglots silencieux.  
  
-Chut. Assia je suis-la! Je lui donnas un baiser sur le front. Le train s'arrêtas, j'aidas Assia a se levé, je l'aidas à marché. Lorsqu'on arrivas près des carrosses qui nous emmenas à Poudlard, Assia me regardas tristement puis elle murmuras  
  
-Merci! Le carrosse remplit, les chevaux se mis à trotté, rendus aux pieds de l'escaliers, Assia sautas en bas et se mis à courir en direction du lac. Je me mis à sa poursuite. Assia se jetas dans le lac.  
  
-ASSIA!!! Je me mis à hurler son nom sur le bord du lac, puis une idée me vient en tête, j'enlevas ma cape et je plongeas dans le lac. L'eau était glacée, je ne vois pas Assia, l'eau est sombre, je ne vois rien, ou peut t'elle être? Je vois. ces cheveux,  
  
Je sais!!!!! Le chapitre y fini tout triste!!!!! Mais attendez de voir la suite!!! Héhéhé REVIEW!! Svp Saria Merci a tous ceux qui mon laisser une review! 


	3. Le jugement final

chapitre 3 Le jugement final  
  
Quelqu'un plongea à coté de moi, elle se dirigeait vers Assia, moi je remonte à la surface, James et tout les autre sont la, James me tend la main, je sors de l'eau et quelques minutes plus tard Assia et Erika aussi. Erika est plonger sauver Assia, un vampire a sauver une mortelle.  
  
-Assia réveille toi je t'en pris! Crie Erika. Assia ouvrit les yeux, elle ne bougeas plus, je l'aidas à se levé.  
  
-Merci, merci de m'avoir sauver. murmuras Assia. Nous rentrons au château assister au festin. Nous sommes tous a Gryfondor, sauf Erika et Marylou, elles, elles son a Serpentard.  
  
Des jours passas, j'ai cessé de les compter, la vie normale a repris au château, la vie normal, pas pour tout le monde. Ce soir, ce soir c'est la pleine lune, le jugement final.  
  
-C'est ce soir. Ève et Remus fut emmener sous le saule cogneur, mais juste avant Ève s'est jeter dans les bras de Assia, Assia lui a juré que lorsqu'elle sortirait de la dans trois jours, elle reverrait sa meilleure amie. Lorsque le soleil se couchas, Assia, James, Peter, Erika, Marylou, Rogue, Angel et moi quittons l'école, nous sortons du parc, au loin une colline s'élève, il y a tout plein de vampires, de loup-garou, de trolls et autre créature. Assia se tenais légèrement derrière Angel, comme si elle avait peur de quelque chose. Erika se retournas, elle regardas droit dans les yeux Assia, puis sans crier grâce, Erika sautas sur Assia, et toutes deux se mis à se battre. Jimmy étais la au loin avec d'autres vampires, lorsqu'elle vit Assia et Erika elle fonças sur elles en criait :  
  
-Ca sufit! Erika arrete!  
  
-C'est elle qui a le talisman! Erika penchas la tête, se rapprochas et mord dans le cou de Assia, sous la surprise Assia ouvrit la bouche, Erika se reculas doucement en disant  
  
-Peut-être que ça te ramènera du bon coter maintenant! Assia se levas, elle n'avait plus le même regard, ni la même façon de parler. Elle sortit de sa poche, un rubis, gros comme une petite pomme, il était attacher à une chaîne en or. Elle le levas vers le ciel en marmonnas des phrases qui avait peut-être un sens pour les vampires, puis elle répétas en français.  
  
-Cette lumière, rouge comme le sang, que nous vampire buvons chaque pleine lune, et même avant. que cette lumière rouge mêler au rayon du clair de lune, nous montre la voix, la voix qui nous diras-le quels vivras et ceux qui mourrons, rubis des vampires, montre-nous le JUGEMENT FINAL!  
  
Le rubis montas vers la lune, puis le rayon de la lune fit tourner le rubis puis une lumière rouge s'élargis et engloutis tous les vampires présents. Erika se mis à hurler puis soudain, elle disparut. Ceci arrivas à plusieurs vampire, Assia étais coucher par terre, elle ne bougeait plus. Puis ses yeux s'ouvrit, ses longs cheveux blonds d'argent paraissaient rouges, elle se levas puis se mis à hurler et hurler puis une voix s'élevas des ténèbres cette voix disait bien clairement :  
  
-Le jugement final prend sa fin, toi, toi Assia Shelley, tu as combattu les vampires, tu as quitter la royauté avec tes frères et s?urs, le jugement final ne t'épargne pas, même si tu es un bon vampire, dans ton temps de folie, tu as ravager, alors paie, ton frère t'attend dans les ténèbres. Princesse.  
  
La voix diminue, elle finit par dire ces derniers mots :  
  
-Princesse Shelley. dans les ténèbres tu vivras!  
  
Puis Assia se remis à hurlé, elle hurlait de douleur elle hurlait mon nom, je pu m'approcher d'elle, elle commençait à brûler, le soleil se levais, puis dans un murmure, j'entends les derniers mots de Assia, qui me traumatisas, lorsque tout son corps fut consommer par la lueur du soleil, je restais la, a revoir les images et a entendre sa voix hurler mon nom et surtout ces quatre mots qu'elle a dit, dans les ténèbres.  
  
-Je t'aime Sirius! Avait t'elle dit. Pourquoi? Pourquoi par la lueur du soleil?  
  
-Sirius? Jimmy étais rester, comme Marylou et certain vampire qui étaient devenue mortel. Jimmy et Marylou étais vraiment plus belle mortelle. Mais je ne comprends toujours pas, pourquoi Assia? Au pied de la colline, je vois Ève et Remus qui court.  
  
-Ou. ou est Assia? 


	4. La vérité et la vie mortel

Chapitre 4 La vérité et la vie mortel  
  
-Dans les ténèbres. Ma voix résonnait encore dans ma tête, ou. ou est Assia? J'entends encore ma voix lui répondre Dans les ténèbres. Puis encore la voix de Ève qui hurle non qui hurle le nom de Assia, cette douce personne. Remus lui semble terriblement fatiguer. Moi, je ne bouge toujours pas.  
  
-Jimmy? Pourquoi Assia?  
  
-Je te dois la vérité maintenant.  
  
-Oui je crois.  
  
-Assia. c'est l'aînée de la famille, elle devait monter sur le trône, mais elle a préférer s'enfuir avec moi Dérick, Derek et Karina. Elle s'est fait mordre par un vampire il y a de ça trois ans! Pendant la première année elle était obséder par le sang et ne voulait que ça, tuer. Puis après quand Jimmy est arriver, il avait un frère, son jumeau Tommy. Tommy lui s'est occuper de ma jumelle, Moi et Assia somme jumelle! Tommy lui a brisé le c?ur et Assia la tuer, tout comme moi avec Jimmy. Ensuite Assia a décider de se mettre contre les vampire, et c'est la que tu est arriver toi, elle t'aime depuis le début.  
  
-Comment elle m'aime? Elle est morte.  
  
-Ca c'est ce que tu pense vieux!  
  
-Que veut-tu dire?  
  
-La vie de mortel! Même le seigneur des vampires ne serait pas capable de tuer Assia!  
  
-Elle est vivante ça veut dire? Par cette lueur d'espoir je me lève.  
  
-Ah! Ca c'est à toi de le trouver et de le prouver!  
  
Sur ce, elle se levas et part vers l'école. Moi, je reste la, toujours a repenser de ce que vienne de me dire Joanie. Ces paroles me reviennent en tête, a toi de le trouver et de le prouver! Ou Assia irais si elle était mortelle?  
  
-Ève!  
  
-Oui?  
  
-Ou Assia irais si elle était mortelle?  
  
-Viens je t'y emmène! Je suivit Ève juste qu'a Pré-Au-Lard, un village entièrement composer de sorcières et de sorciers. Vers le bout de la rue, une musique s'élève d'une maison, Ève s'arrêtas et me pointas la porte. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, puis les paroles de Joanie me reviennent, C'est à toi de le trouver et de le prouver. Je m'avanças vers la porte, je rentre dans la maison. On aurai dit un club, il y avait des table et un bar, et tout plein de personne.  
  
-Dérick! Dérick! Aller avec moi! Crie une fille Je me retroune vers celle qui criait, c'est Erika, son serpent Bloody autour du cou. En avant d'elle, y a un garçon, blond qui tiens la main d'une fille au long cheveu blond comme l'argent, elle ressemble à une vélane ou bien c'est une vélane! C'est. c'est Assia. Tout le monde se mis à danser, la musique était plus forte que jamais.  
  
-Attend Dérick je vais me chercher à boire. Assia je dirigeas vers le bar, je fit de mon mieux pour arriver avant elle.  
  
-Tu es nouveau toi? Me dit la douce voix de Assia.  
  
-Non, ici oui mais tu me connais.  
  
-Quoi? Je me retournas pour qu'elle me voie, elle me regardas sans bouger sans dire un mot, puis elle sourit.  
  
-C'est toi, Sirius?  
  
-Oui! 


	5. Le maitre

Chapitre 5 Le maître  
  
Nous étions encore en silence, trop occuper à se regarder que de parler. Puis la porte s'ouvrit à la volé, plusieurs personne se mis à hurler.  
  
-C'est le maître, le maître des vampires, le seuls qui ne meurent jamais!  
  
-Erika! Douce mortelle, viens ici. S'exclamas le maître. Erika s'avanças vers lui, il la pris dans ses bras et la mord dans le cou et la jette par terre comme une dépouille sans vie, doucement Erika se levas et sous l'ordre du maître tous deux se lanças sur les autre. Assi et moi regardons la scène sans savoir quoi faire. Erika avanças vers Assia.  
  
-Tu reviens parmi nous, et nous prenons aussi ton petit ami! Dit t'elle a Assia.  
  
-De un je ne veux pas revenir avec vous, de deux ce n'est pas mon petit ami. Erika l'avait mordue, Assia étais redevenus vampire. Erika se tournas vers moi a présent, elle me pris le cou me forçant à avancer puis je sentis ses cros me transpercer le cou.  
  
Assia me pris le bras et tous les deux nous sortons de cet endroit, mon sang coulait sur mon cou.  
  
-Je suis devenu.  
  
-Vampire oui, moi aussi d'ailleurs.  
  
-Qu'est ce qu'on va faire?  
  
-Je sais pas laisse moi penser, la seule chose, c'est ne pas rester ici! Je veux pas que tu te mettre à mordre.  
  
Elle me traînas juste qu'a l'école, dans le parc, mes amis sont la, James, Peter, Remus, Lily, Myamora, Joanie, Ève, Marylou et Angel.  
  
-Assia qu'est ce qui s'est passer? Demande Joanie.  
  
-Je me suis fait mordre et Sirius aussi! Pas le temps d'expliquer, juste une chose, le maître est revenu! Joanie vient avec nous. Ah oui! Erika s'est mis sous l'ordre du maître attention a elle. Assia m'emmenas au bureau de Dumbledore.  
  
-Professeur Dumbledore je dois vous parler, c'est urgent.  
  
-Entre Assia. Que fais tu avec Mr Black et Joanie?  
  
-Sirius s'est fait mordre par un vampire et je veux pas laisser ma s?ur se refaire mordre!  
  
-Je vois toi aussi tu t'es fait mordre?  
  
-Oui, mais ce n'est pas grave.  
  
Je ne crois pas être un vampire, je me sens normal. Mais plutôt bizarre je comprends pas.  
  
Je sais le chapitre est court court court!! Jle sais!!!! Je vous promet que lautre seras un peu plus long!!!! 


	6. Le méchant, l'amour et le gentil

Chapitre 6 Le méchant, l'amour et le gentil  
  
-Il y a un moyen pour que vous deux vous redeveniez normal! Dit Dumbledore.  
  
-Comment?  
  
-Sirius qui vous as mordu?  
  
-Erika!  
  
-Assia va me chercher Erika, Briana et Angel. Assia quittas le bureau et reviens 15 minutes plus tard avec les trois personne demander, Briana c'étais fait mordre elle aussi, mais elle aime être vampire sans boire le sang des mortels.  
  
-Erika, Le méchant, l'amour et le gentil. Tu sais ce que tu as à faire! Erika s'avanças vers moi, elle m'embrassas, lorsqu'elle se retiras, je fut surpris de voir ses yeux, son ?il gauche est bleu et l'autre mauve. Assia s'avanças vers moi et elle m'embrassas aussi, ensuite ce fut Briana. Une douleur s'élevas de mon c?ur a ma tête, elle me força à me penché, puis je sentis mes canines se rétrécir puis devenir normal, je suis à nouveau mortel.  
  
-Dommage. il est très mignon en vampire!  
  
-Erika!  
  
-Tu la ferme-toi! J'ai droit a mon heure de gloire aussi!  
  
Assia et Erika se détestent, Assia protége les vampires gentils du pays et Erika les rend méchants? C'est trop compliquer pour moi!  
  
Les jours passas, la vie étais redevenus normal. Le temps passas et l'année filas, maintenant il reste plus que deux jours, un bal auras lieu demain soir. Tous les vampires gentils seront inviter, Assia voulait aller au bal avec Angel, ça me dérangeait légèrement mais Erika arrivas en courant après avoir appris la nouvelle en me suppliant de l'accompagner au bal. Je fini par accepter, ce qui faisait son grand bonheur!  
  
Le soir du bal, je détendais les escalier de marbre, Erika est à Serpentard, nous nous étions donner rendez-vous au pied de l'escalier. Il n'y avait pas grand filles pour le moment. Une dizaines de minutes plus tard un groupe de fille de Serpentard montaient des cachots. Une fille vient se mettre à coté de moi, c'est Erika. Je ne l'avais même pas reconnu, je croyais que c'étais tout simplement une fille de Serpentard. Elle a une robe bleue métallique, elle porte un collier de saphir, et ses cheveux il sont noir avec des reflet bleu, qui met en évidence ses yeux mélanger. Elle ressemble tout simplement a un ange avec les manches de sa robe qui font comme des ailes, elle est très belle. Je lui tends un bras qu'elle sert avec force et nous entrons dans la grande salle, parfaitement décorer pour souligner l'occasion, cette nuit est notre dernière nuit a Poudlard.  
  
Le bal commenças, James et Lily dansaient plus loin, Assia et Angel plus loin aussi. Le professeur Dumbledore dansait avec un autre professeur, Erika tenait absolument a dansé. Le professeur Dumbledore rejoignis sa place et fit signe à tous de ce taire.  
  
-Bonsoir a toutes et a tous, j'espère que vous vous amuser bien en cette soirée. Celle ci est votre dernière soirée a Poudlard. Chacune une et chacun un d'entre vous ont une chance de réussir dans la vie, et je suis fier de vous, vous avez étais des élèves formidables au court de ces 7 années. J'ai le profond regret de vous dire Adieu en temps que directeur. Le bal durera le nombre de temps que vous vouliez, la seule règle que je vous implique, ne pas réveiller les autre, vous pouvez sortir du château et aller a Pré-Au-Lard, mais ne faite pas trop de ravage! Bonne soirée!  
  
Le bal continuas, je dansas la plus grande partie du temps avec Erika. Vers minuit, je l'entraînas dehors, la grande salle commençait à m'énerver. Le parc était magnifique, il y a des buissons de roses, des fées qui se promène un peu partout, des papillons, le parc est vraiment super. Je ne sais plus quoi faire, tout plein de personne sort d'un bar et d'autre. Je sais pas ce que je devrais faire. Je laisse alors la soirée dans les bras du destin. Lui seul saura ce que je dois faire. Plus loin, il y a Marylou et Dérick qui monte les escaliers, plus loin James et Lily s'en vont à Pré- Au-Lard. Ève et Remus sont en train de boire une bière au beurre. Moi j'entraîne Erika a Pré-Au-Lard, la plupart des personnes vont à l'auberge.  
  
Ah!!!! Un peu plus long!!!!! Loll jvous jure lautre y va etre un peu plus long!!! C mignon non??? 


	7. Le secret de Sirius

Chapitre 7 Le secret de Sirius  
  
Le lendemain, ils manqua beaucoup de personne dans la grande salle, compris moi et Erika. Nous étions rester à l'auberge. Nous rentrons au château vers midi, lorsque James m'aperçut, il se précipitas sur moi.  
  
-Erika ça ne te dérange pas si je vais au château avec James?  
  
-Non, c'est d'accord, a plus tard. James et moi marchons.  
  
-Alors raconte-moi, James je veux tout savoir!  
  
-Lily, s'est ma petite amie!  
  
-ouais, c'est super.  
  
-Sirius! Cris une voix  
  
-Tien tien Assia! Me murmura James a l'oreille.  
  
-Salut Assia.  
  
-Salut, ça va bien?  
  
-Ouais très bien toi?  
  
-Oh! Oui oui ça va! Belle soirée hier avec Erika?  
  
-Inoubliable oui! Toi avec Angel?  
  
-Très moche! Nous nous sommes quitter à minuit, il était fatiguer! Je t'ai chercher dans la salle commune mais on ma dit que tu étais parti avec Erika a Pré-Au-Lard. Elle avait dit tout ça avec jalousie, je crois bien qu'elle ait deviner, enfin bref, j'ai le droit moi aussi a mes secrets.  
  
-Ouais on n'ai aller boire une bière au beurre aux trois balais!  
  
-Ah. vous venez?  
  
-Si tu veux! James se retenait de rire, j'aurais bien voulu lui sauter dessus et l'étriper, mais c mon meilleur ami, jamais je ne lui ferais jamais quoi que se sois.  
  
-Dit moi c'étais bien avec Erika?  
  
-Ferme la James! Il était temps maintenant pour nous de dire Aure voir au château que nous avions tout pris pour notre deuxième maison. Nous faisons nos bagage et quittons l'école. Le train nous emmenas chez nous. La journée passas vite, un peu trop vite a mon goût, dans notre compartiment, James, Peter, Remus, Lily, Myamora, Assia et moi, plusieurs personne vient nous dire Aure voir. Erika fut la première a venir, elle insistas que nous sortons du compartiment, elle m'emmenas dans un autre au bout du train, lorsque je refermas la porte, elle se jetas dans mes bras en pleurant, ça me brise le c?ur de la quitter. Je l'embrassas doucement. Le train s'arrêtas, j'embrasas Erika pour la dernière fois et nous nous quittons sur le quai de la voix 9 ¾. Ma s?ur me rejoignis juste avant de passer la barrière. Juste avant, Remus, James et Peter viennent me voir, c'est comme des frère pour moi. Assia vient aussi me voir, je la serras dans mes bras, comme une amie. Elle me murmuras à l'oreille :  
  
-Je t'aime tu sais!  
  
-Oui je sais, mais plus moi, je suis désolé! Ses yeux bleus se remplis de larmes.  
  
-Oh! Assia, tu as perdu ta chance, et une autre la pris, c'est pas ma faute! J'arrive Jessia! J'attends de vos nouvelle. Et je traversas la barrière, ma mère était la, ma s?ur se précipitas sur elle.  
  
-Mon poussin a 17ans!  
  
-Ouais mais c'est plus un poussin, lâche-moi maman!  
  
Yé méchant sirius!! En? 


	8. La niassance du survivant

Chapitre 8 La naissance du survivant  
  
Deux ans plus tard, j'avais garder contact avec James, Lily, Remus, Peter et Assia. James et Lily se sont marier y a un ans, Remus travaille dans un magasin avec Peter. Moi, j'aide Assia. La dernière fois que j'ai vu Erika, c'étais le jour de mes 18ans, elle était venue me voir pour me souhaiter bonne fête, mais c'étais plutôt pour me faire vampire, ses nouvelles amies étais folles de rage lorsque j'ai réussi à m'enfuir. Erika est dans le Domme, prisonnière. Maintenant je sors avec Assia. Nous sommes à l'hôpital, Lily va avoir un enfants, James est fou de joie et n'arrête plus de bouger. Lorsque le temps est venu, nous sortons tous sauf James. Au moins deux heures plus tard, une infirmière sort de la chambre et nous dit que nous pouvons entrer maintenant, Lily est coucher dans le lit avec un petit tas de couverture dans les mains.  
  
-C'est un garçon! Dit t'elle. Son visage rayonnait. C'est une magnifique famille.  
  
-Nous avons décider de l'appeler Harry! Et Lily et moi en n'avons parler pendant les dernières semaines, Sirius tu veux être son parrain?  
  
Moi? Moi parrain de Harry Potter? C'est super.  
  
-Oui James, bien sur je veux!  
  
-Tien prend le Sirius. Je pris Harry dans mes bras, c'est formidable de le voir dormir dans mes bras. Il est tout petit, Assia a coté de moi le regarde elle aussi.  
  
-Ca me donne envie d'avoir un enfant! Sirius tu veux bien? Tout le monde éclatas de rire.  
  
-Bien sur Assia. Tien Papa Potter je te donne ton petit Harry. James le pris dans ses bras, il pleurait de joie. Dumbledore arrivas à son tour. Il semblait grave mais rayonnant de bonheur!  
  
-Bonjours tout le monde. Dit t'il.  
  
-Bonjour professeur!  
  
-J'ai quelque chose a vous dire, Harry est inscrit à Poudlard, et je viens d'apprendre que quelqu'un fournis des information sur vous les Potter a Voldemort!  
  
-Quoi? Qui ça? S'exclama James en donnant Harry a sa mère.  
  
-J'en sais rien pour le moment mais ça peu être n'importe qui! Dumbledore me regardas d'un ?il étrange, puis il regardas Assia, mais son regard reviens sur moi. J'avais très bien compris, il me soupçonnait!  
  
-Ne me dites pas. que vous. croyez que .c'est moi? J'aime pas trop votre n'importe qui! Professeur! Jamais je trahirais James, jamais mon meilleur ami, j'aimerais mieux mourir ou me faire enfermer à Azkaban au lieu de les trahire.  
  
-Je n'en doute pas Sirius, mais c'est un des proches de James qui le trahit, comme tu es le plus proche je croyais.  
  
-C'est ni Sirius ni moi professeur! S'exclamas soudain Remus.  
  
-Ou. ou est Peter?  
  
-Il a dit qu'il avait autre chose a faire!  
  
-Je vois, il préfère faire autre chose que de voir l'enfant de James.  
  
-Oh! Sirius du calme.  
  
Un ans passas, un soir, quand je rentras du travaille. Ed étais la avec une lettre.  
  
Cher Mr Black  
  
J'ai le regret de vous dire qu'une attaque a eu lieu a Godrick Hollow. Les Potter on été assassiné par le mage noir, le seigneur des ténèbres, je suis désolé de vous annoncer cette nouvelle, seul Harry Potter a survécu. Je vous demande de ne pas vous rendre sur les lieu. Je suis désolé Dumbledore  
  
Quoi? James, Lily? Non, maudit Voldemort. Je me précipitas annoncer la nouvelle a Peter mais il n'est pas dans sa cachette. Puis comme une lumière venant de s'ouvrir dans ma tête, je compris, c'est Peter le traite. Je retourne chez moi écrire un mot a Assia.  
  
Assia je suis parti chez James, Lily et lui vienne d'être tuer, je vais essayer de prendre Harry, si je ne peux pas je me vengerais sur Peter, il est le traite. Sirius  
  
Arriver devant la maison des Potter, il ne reste plus que les ruine d'une belle maison. James, plutôt le cadavre de James est la, tout près de moi, plus loin, lily est la et Hagrid, un demi-géant.  
  
-Hagrid donne-moi Harry, je suis son parrain je vais m'occuper de lui!  
  
-Non désolé Sirius, je ne peux pas te le donner, Dumbledore veut que je lui emmène.  
  
-Mais Hagrid. J'essayas de le convaincre mais rien a faire. Je lui donnas donc ma moto, celle que Assia m'avais acheter.  
  
-Je n'en n'aurais plus besoin, prend la et emmène Harry en sécurité!  
  
Et je pars, je pars à la recherche de celui qui a fait ça, Peter Pettigrow.  
  
Je le trouvas dans une rue de moldu, il m'accusait d'avoir livrer James et Lily. Il pleurait comme un gros bébé. J'avais à peine 20 ans. Il lanças un sort dans son dos, il tuas tout les passants avant de se couper un doigt, de prendre sa forme de rat et de s'enfuir dans les égouts. Je reste la, pris d'un fou rire pas contrôlable. Les représentants du ministre arrivas et m'emmenas. Au loin, a coté d'une batiste, Assia est la et me regarde, je sais bien que c'est la dernière fois que je la vois, derrière elle, Erika est la aussi. Je sais encore que je ne les reverrais plus.  
  
Il m'emmenas à Azkaban sans procès, Mr Barty Croupton décidas de me déclarer fou et m'enfermas à Azkaban la pire des prison.  
  
C drama je sais!!!!! Le reste de lhistoire est.. Plus palpitante!!!! 


	9. En prison

Chapitre 9 En prison  
  
Après avoir été enfermer en prison dans l'aile la plus surveiller par les détraqueurs, une créature qui a pour but d'enlever toutes traces de plaisir, de bonheur en vous, c'est une horrible créature. Le premier jour, j'essayai de faire comme si j'étais pas la.  
  
Les année passas, ça fait presque 12ans maintenant, je me demande si ma s?ur aimerait encore son grand frère si elle le verrait ou bien elle me croirait coupable et ma mère, son petit poussin est maintenant en prison. Assia, que penserais t'elle? Est t'elle toujours vivante? Je voudrais tant avoir de réponse a toute ces questions. Le ministre de la magie est la devant ma cellules. J'ai une idée, je m'approche de lui.  
  
-Mr le ministre? Dit-je prudemment.  
  
-Oui? Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi?  
  
-ouais me libérer. Vous voulez bien me donner votre journal? Je m'ennuis des mots croisés. J'avais dit les premiers mots pas assez fort pour qu'il l'entendre.  
  
-Oui, bien sur tenez! Il me le donnas au travers les barreaux de ma cage, de ma cellule.  
  
-Merci!  
  
-.. De rien..  
  
-Vous vous sentez bien?  
  
-Oui oui! Je suppose qu'il a remarquer que les détraqueurs me font rien. Il s'en allas et moi je pu lire mon journal. Ca disait que la famille Weasley avec gagner milles Gallions d'or, le plus jeunes des garçons Weasley étudie à Poudlard avec le jeune Harry Potter. Je suis bien content de voir que Harry se débrouille bien. Sur la photo, il y avait tous les Weasley devant une pyramide. Sur l'épaule du plus jeune garçon Weasley, il y a lui, lui pour qui je paie maintenant, lui Peter Pettigrow.  
  
Un soir lorsque les détraqueurs vienne me donner à manger, je me transformas en chien, depuis la sixième année j'étais animagus, et je leur échappas. Je sautas de l'île et nageas juste qu'a la rive. Je marchas vers Privet drive. Je veux voir Harry.  
  
Deux ans plus tard  
  
Harry est présentement en 5 eme année a Poudlard, les représentants du ministre on attraper Queudver avec Voldemort et mon accorder la liberté. Dumbledore n'avait plus de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.  
  
-Sirius, Sirius Black!  
  
Quelqu'un m'appelle, une vois que j'avais entendu la dernière fois, il y a bien longtemps. Je me retournas et regardas qui m'appelais. C'étais elle, elle ma Assia, un peu plus vieille, mais toujours ses longs cheveux blonds comme l'argent vole dans son dos. Je me précipitas sur elle, je la serre dans mes bras, ça fait si longtemps.  
  
-Assia! Je suis si content de la voir.  
  
-Harry, voici Assia, c'étais ma fiancée avant que je me fasse enfermer.  
  
-Je le suis toujours, si tu veux bien.  
  
-Tu parle! Alors Harry voici ma fiancée Assia!  
  
Nous nous marions Assia et moi, en juin, le 28juin. Et le jour de la fête a Harry, Assia déclaras qu'elle attend un bébé depuis deux mois. Harry en est réjoui! Tout comme moi bien sur. Harry vit avec nous depuis le début des vacances.  
  
Le 18 décembre, Harry et moi sommes à l'hôpital, Assia va mettre au monde notre enfant. Après ce qui me semble être une éternité l'infirmière nous annonce que nous avions une jolie petite fille! Assia et moi, nous la nommons Mélodie. 


	10. Les lettres du destin

Chapitre 10 Les lettres du destin  
  
Onze ans plus tard, Mélodie a onze ans, Harry lui en n'a 26. Harry sort avec Cho Chang, une amie d'école. Nous dans la cuisine, Assia prépare le petit déjeuner.  
  
-Regarde papa, des hiboux. En effet, six hiboux étaient devant la porte et attendaient pour entrer, trois hiboux déposas leur lettre devant Harry, deux devant moi et une devant ma petite fille, Mélodie.  
  
Ma première étais d'une personne inconnue a première vue.  
  
Cher toi, Mr Black, ou je ne sais trop.  
  
Je voulais juste te demander si tu m'avais oublier? Voilà prés de 13 ans que tu être libre comme l'air et jamais tu ne t'ai demander ce que moi, j'étais devenue? Tu sauras que maman est morte de chagrin quand tu t'es évader, papa a été tuer par Tu-sais-qui parce qu'il te cherchait, et moi il ma attaquer, enlever, menacer. alors si tu ne sais toujours pas qui je suis, je suis ta s?ur, Jessia Black! Et il reste plus que nous a garder ce nom. Tous les autre Black sont mort, la faute de qui? Toi et un homme que je ne nommerais pas. Alors écrit moi frero. Ta s?ur qui ne ta pas oublier. Jessia Black.  
  
C'est ma s?ur, cette folle qui hurle toujours, je l'avais complètement oublier, je pris mon autre lettre.  
  
Cher prochaine victime  
  
Comment va tu? Moi ça va, alors je te dis ceci, ta s?ur, je vienne de la kidnapper pour une sixième fois, si tu ne viens pas la chercher, je prendrais les trois amis de ton cher filleul, et si tu ne viens toujours pas je prendrais ta chère petite fille Mélodie, si tu ne viens toujours pas je prendrais Assia, et si la tu ne te décide toujours pas c'est Harry que J'AURAIS LE PLAISIR, LE TRES GRAND PLAISIR A TUER.alors si j'étais toi je courrais chercher ta chère petite s?ur avant que je ne la tue. T.E.J L.V  
  
-Ah! Non, Jessia. Harry donne-moi tes lettres. La première étais courte.  
  
Cher Harry J'espère que tu va bien, j'aimerais te voir bientôt, je vais revenir de vacance dans trois jours. Écrit moi Cho  
  
L'autre étais de Ron, il disait qu'il allait bien, l'autre étais de Hermione, disant qu'elle passait de très belle vacances avec Victor Krum. Aucune lettre de menace, j'en suis rassurer.  
  
-Qu'est ce qui ce passe? Demandas Harry.  
  
-Tu vois, Voldemort nous menace. Je pris un morceau de parchemin et me mis a écrire la lettre suivante.  
  
Cher L.V Je voudrais bien aller chercher ma s?ur mais dans ta lettre tu ne dit rien a ce sujet, alors dit moi ou aller et j'irais. Sirius Black, ta supposer futur victime.  
  
Je donnas le parchemin au hibou de Voldemort. Quelques jours plus tard, le même hibou vient porter sa réponse. Il n'y avait que quelques mots.  
  
Pré-Au-Lard, devant la cabane hurlante, quelqu'un va venir te chercher.  
  
-Je pars!  
  
-Sirius, ou tu va?  
  
-Harry, Assia et Mélodie aller chez Remus! Restez s'y je vous rejoins la bas, aller, partez! Je traversas la maison et sortit pour me rendre à Pré-Au-Lard. Arriver à Pré-Au-Lard, je me dirige vers la cabane hurlante, je restas devant pendant un moment puis quelqu'un m'appelas.  
  
-Sirius Black est-ce vous?  
  
-Ouais c'est moi, ou est Jessia?  
  
-La bas, vient. L'homme m'emmenait vers l'auberge. Il m'emmenas vers le sous-sol. La en bas, se tenait Voldemort et ses mangemort, plus loin en arrière, je pu reconnaître Ron Weasley, le meilleur ami de Harry, a coter de lui il y avait Hermione Granger, la petite amie de Ron, plus loin a coter d'eux il y avait Cho Chang, la petite amie de Harry.  
  
-Ou est ma s?ur? Demandai-je.  
  
-Elle est la derrière toi!  
  
Je me retournas, puis je reçut un coup sur la tête, je perdit connaissance de tout.  
  
  
  
Cruel comme fin de chapitre vous trouver pas???? Review svp!!!!!!!!  
  
Saria 


End file.
